Chocolate and Vanilla
by mdnytryder
Summary: Warning: rated M for a reason. Slash/bondage/graphic descriptions. Don't like, don't read. G1 - Jazz shows Prowl a new way to have a good time.


CHOCOLATE AND VANILLA

Warnings: slash/erotica. Bondage, graphic descriptions and plug-n-play.

Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

Pairing: Jazz/Prowl

Author's notes: This was my first try at tformer smex. I must have done okay, because I am proud to say I won the Mecha Erotica Community's October Challenge on Live Journal. Whoohoo! I might have to write more!

G1-ish. Jazz shows Prowl a new way to have a good time.

Orn – 13 days; orbital cycle – 1 day; breem – 8.3 minutes; klick – 1.5 minutes; nano-klick - 1 second.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had only been bonded for a couple Earth-weeks, doing the dirty deed shortly after their re-awakening on planet Earth, their new home for the unforeseeable future. After being in forced hibernation for four million years, both mechs had decided they couldn't, and shouldn't wait any longer to make their relationship official.

In a strange scheduling coincidence, Jazz and Prowl both had the next two orbital cycles off, which had given Jazz an idea. The humans had a tradition called a honeymoon, a holiday taken by a newly married – or bonded couple. Sounded like fun to Jazz, this was his chance to try something new he had found on the Internet. They couldn't leave the base, but they could secrete themselves in their quarters for the duration of the holiday.

As Prowl was finishing up his last duty shift in the control room, Jazz poked his head in the door, admonished Prowl to quit wasting time, sign off and follow him already. Prowl knew that something was up. He had felt the excitement and eagerness through their bond all day. He walked out the door and followed his partner through the maze of corridors, trying to keep up with Jazz's quick pace. Jazz revved along until he came to their quarters, keyed open the door and roared through, managing a graceful flip onto the berth, landing in a suggestive pose. Prowl had always enjoyed watching Jazz's fluid and stylish movements, and the thought showed on his usually stoic faceplates.

"Like what you see?" Jazz said coyly, cocking his head and flashing his visor on and off. Somewhere along the way he had picked up a length of rope, and was trailing it slowly and suggestively over his legs.

"You know I do, you exhibitionist. And what have you got there?"

Ignoring the question, Jazz continued, "So, Prowler, I've been thinking…."

"Oh, no. The world is officially ending," drolly intoned the SIC, who still stood near the door, ignoring the despised nickname.

"Hey, that sarcasm was uncalled for. And you're gonna regret that comment, once I…well, I'll show ya in a few klicks. You're gonna love what I have in mind."

"I believe I can handle the suspense," Prowl lied, impassive on the outside, while inside his internals were a jitter with nerves.

Jazz sat up, and beckoned with his hand for Prowl to come closer to the berth.

Trembling slightly with anticipation, Prowl slowly advanced, drawing to a halt once he was between Jazz's legs – he felt fully charged and glad to be here with his bonded. It had been many orns since they had had any private time to themselves.

Jazz encircled Prowl's waist and reached up behind to gently tickle the lower edges of the sensitive door wings with his fingertips. Leaning close, Jazz murmured into Prowl's left audio, "What's a nice bot like you doing in a place like this?"

Prowl shivered, as Jazz continued to slowly and languorously run his hands up and down what he could reach of the door panels.

"Come on Jazz, tell me what you are thinking in that devious mind of yours," demanded Prowl.

"Drop the command persona, you hot little bot," Jazz said with a smile, left hand moving over the front of Prowl's bumper, fingers reaching underneath to fondle known vulnerable wires. He kept one hand on a wing while the other worked Prowl's front grill, teasing and caressing until he tweaked some hypersensitive wires.

Prowl arched his back at the sensation, letting out a little moan. He smiled and reached out to play with the horns on Jazz's head, and bent to plant kisses on the top of his helm.

"Jazz, you're a very sneaky mech," he said. "I'm curious about your rope. Do you intend to remain sweet and gentle, or are you going to want to whip me or something?"

Jazz smiled and pinched a wire slightly. "Nothing that severe, Prowlie. I don't want to hurt ya. Just a little play, you dig? I'm going to tie you up though, unless you're afraid."

Prowl's processor almost froze. "T-tie me up?"

"Sure, and I'm going to, well, treat you right. You'll see." Jazz pulled Prowl in closer and kissed him, hands reaching up to hold Prowl's face still, so he could thoroughly explore the responsive lip plates.

Prowl smiled into the kiss, as he continued to tweak and pet Jazz's horns, drawing a moan out of the scheming bot. Prowl's engine stuttered with the sound, and using his incredible strength of will, he refrained from melting into a pool of hot metal on the floor in reaction.

Prowl started to explore, dropping one hand onto Jazz's knee, and bringing his own knee up into Jazz's groin to rub against the reactive area, as Jazz's glossa continued to invade Prowl's mouth. Prowl felt hot fingers exploring every crevice and hinge on his door wings. He gave in to Jazz's demanding hands, arching his back with a moan, circuits tingling.

"Ah, Jazz," Prowl murmured against hot lips, as his fingers moved into the gap between armor plates on Jazz's thigh. He pushed his knee harder into Jazz, enjoying the responses he could draw out of his partner. Jazz groaned at the sensation, and he knew it was time to take back control of the situation.

Before Prowl knew what was happening, his feet were off the ground and he was being dumped onto the berth.

"Lie down Prowler. On your front please," Jazz instructed, flourishing his rope.

Prowl slowly rolled over, engine revving, and considered going back on duty.

"Now spread your limbs, babe, I'm going to tie you down."

"A-are you s-sure you know wh-what you're doing?" Prowl stuttered, slightly apprehensive. He realized that once he was tied up, there was little he could do if he didn't like what was going on.

"I promise, I really won't hurt ya. And I'll make it very much worth your while," Jazz answered with a sly grin.

Prowl vented air and spread his limbs, so it was easy for Jazz to tie his wrists and ankles to the underside of the berth. Once Jazz completed this task, he sat down beside Prowl and regarded the mech stretched out like an offering placed before him.

Prowl's legs were pulled taunt, cables stretched to almost painful extension, and Jazz admired the smooth shiny armor, as he began to stroke and fondle some of the exposed joints. Prowl tensed, then relaxed into the touch.

Ignoring the sensitive wings for a moment, Jazz continued to explore Prowl's legs, and his fingers curled around the wires in back of the knee. He ran his fingers between two cables, paying particular attention to a sensor nub. This spot showed promise, making Prowl moan and wiggle, but then Jazz moved on, massaging the inner smoothness of Prowl's thigh armor. Jazz's engine hummed in sympathetic arousal, as Prowl's vents began to pant, needing to cool off already heated systems.

"Time for a short break, Prowler," Jazz said as he suddenly stood up and left the berth. "I don't want things to peak just yet. I'll be right back."

"Huh? Um, wait. What do you mean, you'll be back? Where are you going? Hey!" Prowl's voice rose, almost in a panic as Jazz walked to the door, smiled mysteriously, and exited the room.

About a breem later, Prowl had to admit the ropes had defeated him. What were they made of anyway? Boy, was Jazz in trouble, leaving him here like this. Just as Prowl's CPU was putting the finishing touches on a perfect revenge for this disrespectful treatment of his person, the chamber door opened and Jazz waltzed back into the room.

"Hey, sexbot, miss me?" Jazz asked jovially.

"You are in big trouble, Jazz. I don't appreciate being teased and then left alone, trussed up like a Thanksgiving poultry…."

"Aw, lighten up Prowlie, it's part of the game. I've created a mood of tension. Bet you can't wait for me to touch you again." Jazz broke out in song, "An-ti-ci-pation…." Jazz had felt Prowl's emotions through the bond, and had known it was time to come back into the picture and pick up where he had left off.

Prowl just frowned, he wasn't going to admit out loud that he was still quite aroused, the thought of being helpless just flat out did it for him.

"Jazz, let me up, this isn't fun anymore," Prowl growled, as he watched Jazz glide closer and pull some items out of subspace. He strained his neck to try to see what they were.

"No way José," Jazz quipped. "Time for you to stop being so vanilla. We're gonna have us a good ol' time."

For Jazz, the thought of being the top was stimulating physically and mentally. He loved the idea of Prowl being submissive to him. In fact, Prowl's trust in allowing Jazz to tie him in the first place was a powerful aphrodisiac.

Jazz's smile was captivating as he made his way back to his bound partner. "You can't imagine how long I've wanted to have you at my mercy. You are going to like it and beg me for an overload. And…maybe I'll give it to you." He hesitated a moment and added, "Just so you feel more secure, if you really, really, really want me to stop, the safe word is 'chocolate'."

"Jazz," Prowl started to complain, thinking to himself, "safe word? We need a safe word?"

"Now, what we have here," Jazz began, ignoring Prowl's sputtering, "is a top of the line, soft bristled, push broom. Now, as I researched…toys…I found I had to improvise, as the items humans use are much too small for us. For instance, humans would use a feather for this next step in the get-Prowl-to-overload process."

"Jazzzz…." Prowl whined, slightly embarrassed, and gave a few more tugs on the ropes, just in case they had miraculously loosened. No such luck.

Jazz said nothing in reply, but perched on the edge of the berth and immediately began running the brush along the base of Prowl's back. Prowl quivered slightly and he tensed. It felt wonderful, and right now, evidence pointed to the fact that Jazz's idea actually might be a good one. This bondage fantasy would allow him to relax his normally rigid self-restraint. He didn't have to worry about losing control, because someone else was controlling his body. This could be a liberating freedom, and he couldn't deny the feelings overwhelming his processor.

Prowl groaned, and Jazz laughed in delight, moving the brush cautiously over Prowl's legs, up between his aft, along his back to his shoulders, and across the smooth, armored limbs that were pulled tight by the ropes. Prowl could feel himself getting warmer, engine purring and circuits tingling.

Jazz ran his free hand over the receptive wings, and Prowl quivered as he felt hands caressing the inner panels. The rough contact contrasted pleasingly with the softness of the brushstrokes. As Jazz concentrated his brush on the responsive spots of Prowl's body, his fingers were kneading and fondling and rubbing. It was both arousing and relaxing, and Prowl would shiver and gasp as the contrasting sensations raced through his systems.

After two full breems of this delightful massage, Prowl was so relaxed he was almost in recharge. Jazz got up and left the room without a word. Prowl started to protest dreamily, but Jazz was already gone. He returned in a few moments, and sat down again. Prowl felt something smooth and cool being applied to his shoulder plates. He tried to turn his head and saw that Jazz was rubbing some expensive wax on him.

"Our tempo is about to pick up, Prowlie," Jazz murmured.

"Don't call me Prowlie," mumbled Prowl, and he felt his shoulders glow in the warmth of Jazz's hands. The wax was wonderful and relaxing, almost as nice as the brush. Jazz's fingers had to touch every crevice of the haughty frame before he was satisfied that he had waxed Prowl properly.

Jazz left the wings for last. He moved his hands over the smooth, glossy finish of the outer door. He massaged the inside paneling with his fingers, digging deep into the padded creases, almost hurting, rubbing and squeezing with pressure. And then, Jazz bit the tip of Prowl's wing gently, so Prowl gasped and jerked with the unexpected, blissful sensations.

Prowl whimpered helplessly when Jazz released his hold and moved his hands down the center of the back, moving to the aft and between the thighs. He drew his fingers gently along Prowl's sides, from under the arms to the waist, where Prowl's interface port was located.

By this time, both mechs were engulfed in a swirling tide of sensation, which was threatening to overwhelm them. Engines running, vents huffing, servos and cables straining, it was almost agonizing to hold themselves back.

"You ready for me?" Jazz asked softly.

"Oh, yesss," Prowl let out, luxuriating completely in the feel of Jazz's hands. Jazz climbed on the berth, straddled Prowl's aft, and slid between the relaxed door wings. Jazz told Prowl to move a bit, to wiggle, while he just supported himself on his arms and watched as Prowl squirmed between his thighs. After a few moments of that, Jazz brought his hands down and slightly lifted the wings, and began stroking and nibbling wherever he could reach.

Prowl shivered and bucked, gasping as new sensations raced through him from Jazz's hands and mouth. Jazz stared down at Prowl intently, as he worked, slithering his fingers back and forth against all the hot spots he had stored in memory.

Oh, Jazz, what you do…ahhh…" Prowl whimpered. "You're…too good…too much. I don't th-think I can last."

"Ain't nothing too good for you, love," Jazz purred, never stopping in his ministrations. Stretching himself over the prone mech, Jazz removed one hand from the wings, and made direct contact with Prowl's port. Mewing in need, Prowl could feel Jazz's hand moving, thumb circling and teasing, lightly skimming the opening. Jazz could feel Prowl's body quivering and trembling underneath him, as the entire tip of his finger slid inside the opening.

Prowl squirmed and made grunting noises as Jazz moved his fingers to stimulate the entire area around the access. As the finger entered completely, Prowl squeaked, and his circuits pulsed in excitement. He could feet the energy building, taking his body toward overload.

"Mmmm, babe, I'm feeling some fine impulses under me," Jazz said, his voice tense with appreciation. "Move that sweet body for me. Who do you love, what do you want, what do you need. Beg me Prowl, beg me," he demanded.

"Ahh, Jazz…please…I want you… to give me pleasure," Prowl let out, logic centers almost totally shut down as the sensations became electricity, and made his torso shiver.

As soft hiss left Prowl's mouth, as Jazz rubbed more harshly, and tremors of delight began to ripple through his systems, shaking his body visibly.

"Umm, yeah, babe, that's good," Jazz moaned, as he rocked back and forth, grinding his codpiece against Prowl's aft.

"Ohh, Jazz, love," Prowl whispered frantically. "Ummm, yes, I need it, I need it, hnnghhh."

Jazz laughed in a thick, low voice, his own passion growing fierce in him. He moved the fingers back and forth across Prowl's port with increasing force, and Prowl moaned and shuddered with an involuntary tremor, making Jazz groan in mutual pleasure. Prowl continued to shudder, nearly ready to leap from the berth in a spasm of aching need.

The sensations were getting to be too much for both mechs. This needed to end, right now.

Blindly, Jazz grabbed his interface cable and reached toward Prowl's access. Prowl gasped as Jazz made contact with the entrance, and he grew taunt with expectation. Suddenly, Jazz thrust the connectors home, and Prowl roared, body jerking as if he had been impaled with a star saber. Jazz moaned, leaning against Prowl heavily, then jerked and shuddered with the sensation of their systems and sparks synchronizing.

Prowl's dancing became more frenzied, as their electrical impulses finally harmonized thru the connecting cable. He felt Jazz's hands move underneath him, pinching wires and tugging hidden cables and sensors under the armor. Jazz moved down and he bit into the tender nape of Prowl's neck. Prowl bucked fiercely and Jazz laughed, catching a cable in his mouth and sucking on it hungrily.

Prowl moaned, trying to twist his torso, as Jazz released the cable and moved to lick Prowl's wing, tasting the fresh wax.

Prowl's optics were shut tightly, and he keened, vents panting and fans whirring as he reveled in the pleasure with enthusiasm.

He began to overload, and Jazz bit the top edge of the door wing and clutched Prowl close, causing him to screech in delight. Prowl shivered and bucked, gasping as sensations raced thru him, giving him one of the most intense overloads of his long life. It seemed to last forever, almost agonizing, this climax, this little death.

Jazz saw Prowl's body finally go limp, and he began to shudder uncontrollably with his own passion. He sighed and gasped with relief, as he followed his love into blissful overload and collapsed onto Prowl's form.

Their sparks continued to throb in rhythm for a few minutes, and then Jazz slowly and carefully disconnected. Prowl felt his CPU fritz, and in a matter of three peaceful nano-klicks, he was in recharge.

Prowl onlined his optics the next morning, to find himself unbound, Jazz curled up lying next to him, stroking his chevron and gazing at him with a cat-ate-the-cream-smile. After a false start, Prowl rebooted his vocalizer, and asked Jazz what he was doing.

"Just admiring your hot, sexy body, my love," Jazz replied. "The day is young and I've got you all to myself. And we're both off duty for two, long, sensuous cycles. I think I really like this 'honeymoon' idea."

And Jazz leaned down to claim Prowl's mouth in a good-morning kiss.

The End


End file.
